Shirts 'n' Skins
by mariaco790
Summary: After Tyler comes out to his friends, the boys take him out to a gay bar to show their support. Caleb attracts a lot of attention, Reid gets jealous, Pogue is uncomfortable, and Tyler just wants to go home.


**Shirts 'n' Skins**

_After Tyler comes out to his friends, the boys take him out to a gay bar to show their support. Caleb attracts a lot of attention, Reid gets jealous, Pogue is uncomfortable, and Tyler just wants to go home._

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant._

* * *

"Guys, where are we going?" asked Tyler, from his seat in the back. Earlier that day, while he was studying for his Chemistry test in the quad, his brothers had quite rudely interrupted him. Telling him that they were going out that night to check out a new bar they found, and that Tyler should 'wear something nice.' While he would much rather stay in, and study for his exam in a few days, he found he didn't have a say in the matter, and was going whether he liked it or not. Later that evening, they met up and made their way to this bar in Tyler's Hummer, with Caleb driving and Reid taking shotgun, because they were the ones who knew where it was, leaving Tyler relegated to the back seat of his own car. Now after much bickering from the two front residents of the vehicle, they found themselves two towns over.

"Don't worry, baby boy, we're almost there," said Caleb from the front.

"Worried?" Tyler asked suspiciously, "Why would I be worried? Should I have something to worry about?"

"Calm down, Tyler, you're gonna love this place," grinned Pogue from beside him.

That did not settle Tyler at all, in fact it made him even more nervous than before, and he was starting to have a feeling why. About a week ago Tyler had gathered his friends in his room, sat them down and told them he was gay. The results were about as he expected. Caleb immediately went into overbearing, over-protective mode, wrapping him up in a bear hug while telling him he supported him and loved him regardless of his sexuality. Reid started asking questions, very personal questions. The most notable ones included, 'So how many guys have you been with?' 'What position are you?' and 'How does it fit in there?' Tyler's face was turning bright red at this point, before Caleb (thankfully) stepped in and reprimanded Reid. Pogue however, had not done or said anything at all, and instead sat on Reid's bed, staring into space, trying to absorb this information, after about 5 minutes, he finally said that although it might take him a while to get used to it, if any guys hurt Tyler, he'd gladly make them pay for it, after which Caleb demanded a group hug. While Tyler was thankful for their support since he came out, his friends could be a little much at times, and so he was starting to fear they had concocted some plot which would undoubtedly embarrass him.

"We're here!" exclaimed Reid from the front, interrupting Tyler from his musings.

"Oh no," said Tyler as he looked out the window at the establishment. In garish pink letters above the bar were the words "_Shirts 'n' Skins,"_ with the tagline "_Essex County's Premier Gay Hotspot."_ Tyler's face paled. "You took me to a gay bar!?" He yelled.

"Told you you'd love it," Pogue winked, as the boys got out of the Hummer.

"Why are we at a gay bar? How did you guys even find this place?" Tyler asked after he exited the SUV.

"Internet," Caleb replied, "and we're here to show you we support you and accept your lifestyle."

Tyler regarded him for a moment, before saying, "You're forgetting a few things, firstly, as we are all 18, going in there is quite illegal, and that's providing that we make it past the bouncers. And secondly, oh yeah, all of you are straight!"

"Well," Reid responded, "with some fake ID's and a little help our good friend 'Mr. Magic' the bouncers won't be any trouble. As for us not being gay, it turns out that gay bars aren't just for gay guys anymore. Women go to these places. Straight women. Straight women with their defences down because they know guys won't be hounding after them." He smiled. "This place is a goldmine." He added, smirking.

Pogue looked at Reid, "You're using this as an excuse to pick up chicks? You'd be brilliant if you weren't so sleazy."

"And since when are you so on board with everything. Last I checked you were the one having trouble accepting all this." Tyler said to Pogue. Reid ignored him.

Caleb replied for him, "Since he, or rather we decided for him, that the best way to accept all this is to see it firsthand. And like your being here, he had no say in the matter."

"What he said." Pogue added.

Reid was practically bouncing on the spot, eager to get in. "Come on, veritable scoring opportunities await. Not for you two though, you have girlfriends." He said to Pogue and Caleb. "But let's go get Tyler and I laid." He added before walking off towards the entrance.

The boys laughed and made off after him.

* * *

Getting into the bar, was to Reid's delight, easily enough thanks to the Power. What was not to Reid's delight was the fact of the four women in the bar, two of them appeared to be men in drag, and the other two were in a corner intent on sucking each other's faces off. Pogue and Reid were fascinated by this, and couldn't stop looking at it.

"Hot!" They said together before the foursome made their way to a booth to sit down.

"Grow up, you two. It's rude to stare." Caleb rebuked, and walked over to the bar to get them some drinks.

Tyler sighed as he sat down, he had a feeling this was going to be a long, painful night. He was positive that Reid was going to be a major cause of this pain, as his blonde friend was turning his head left and right attempting to find Tyler a guy.

"What about him, with the green tie?" He said, "Or the redhead in the corner, or that tall guy coming out of the bathroom, he's cute, you should do him!"

"Reid!" Pogue admonished, "Why are you so incensed to find Tyler someone? I'm sure he's capable of doing it himself. And did you just call that guy 'cute'?"

"I'm straight, I'm not blind." Reid shrugged. "And, with two lesbians and a couple of drag queens in this bar, there's a pretty good chance I'm not getting any tonight. So I might as well help baby boy get some. Hey Ty, what do you think of that guy on the barstool?"

Tyler looked at the guy in question. "Reid that man is at least fifty years old."

"So no then? Why are you looking at me like that? I don't know what you're into."

Tyler groaned. "Reid, while I appreciate your efforts to try and hook me up, it is completely pointless; I just want to go home." He said as he shrunk into his chair.

"Hear, hear," agreed Pogue.

At this point Caleb returned from the bar with their drink, and an enormous grin on his face. As he sat down, Reid asked him, "What are you so cheery about?"

"I just got two phone numbers, from some guys I met at the bar." Caleb laughed.

"And this makes you happy?" Asked Pogue.

As Caleb handed the guys their drinks (3 beers and a coke for Caleb, he was driving after all) he replied, "Well it's very flattering. It's nice to be appreciated."

"Hold up." Reid cut in, "No way are you more attractive than I am."

Caleb quirked an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Oh no, here they go." Sighed Tyler.

Reid ignored him, "A challenge, to see who can get the most phone numbers by the end of the night."

"Terms?" Caleb asked.

"Loser buys drinks at Nicky's for the next two weeks."

Caleb agreed. "Done. After 3. 1...2...3. Go!"

The two ran off in opposite directions, each determined to beat the other, and completely forgetting about Tyler and Pogue left in the booth. They might have been a little more surprised, if it wasn't for the fact that Caleb and Reid challenged each other at least twice a week.

"So how are you doing with all this?" Asked Tyler.

"Better. I think my coming here was a good idea, despite my awkwardness. It's helping me open my mind a bit." Pogue replied.

"I really am sorry about all this."

"Not your fault baby boy. It's mine. It's the 21st century; I kinda need to get over it."

"At least you're making an effort."

"Yeah. What are they doing?"

"What is who doi-? Oh god."

At Pogue's question Tyler directed his gaze towards the two missing members of their little foursome. Caleb was by the bar, being chatted up by an older gentleman with quite a lot of piercings (and he looked like he was enjoying it). Reid on the other hand was on the dance floor grinding with another guy, his shirt seemingly having disappeared.

"I thought I was the gay one?" Tyler mused.

"You know what they're like when they're competing, they really go all out trying to beat the other one."

"Clearly. Listen, you want to get out of here? This isn't really my scene, or yours, and I think I saw a burger joint across the street."

"Sure." Pogue responded. "Should we tell them?"

Tyler considered this. "Nah, let them have their fun. Just text them where we are."

* * *

40 minutes later Tyler and Pogue were the only customers in the burger shop. After having loaded up on enough junk food to ensure they'd regret it later, they were sitting in a booth talking about everything and nothing and just generally enjoying one another's company.

Until Caleb and Reid walked in (the latter having found his shirt again).

"That guy was WAY more into me than you."

"You're delusional Reid. He kept stroking my face, clearly he preferred me."

"Yeah, but he kept calling me his 'little twink', and as soon as I find out what that means, I'm sure it'll mean I win."

"I see you two have had a good night." Tyler said as Caleb and Reid joined them in their booth.

"Who won?" Asked Pogue.

At this, the two started taking out pieces of paper from their pockets, and counted them.

"Five phone numbers." Said Caleb pompously.

Reid frowned. "I got four. But I also danced half naked with a guy, which counts for something, so I win."

Caleb grinned at him. "The bet was to get the most phone numbers, not who would act the sluttiest to get those numbers. So no, I win."

Reid looked furious at this. "Did you just call me a slut?"

"Reid," Pogue began, "You took off your clothes and started dancing with another guy, just to get some attention, with no intent of reciprocating any affection. You're not just a slut, you're a tease."

"You're not helping!" Reid replied angrily.

Pogue added. "Not trying to help."

"Baby boy?"

Tyler considered him, "Sorry Reid, I'm with them."

"Some best friend you are, remind me to never help you get a guy."

Caleb butted in before things with Reid escalated any further. "Alright that's enough, it's kind of late, let's get out of here, I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" Reid called out as they were leaving.

Tyler glared at him, "I am not sitting in the backseat of my own car again."

"Oh Ty, you're gay now. You should get used to taking it in the back-"

"REID!" The others yelled at him.

** THE END.**

* * *

_A/N: Completely pointless I know, but whatever. Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought with a review!_**  
**


End file.
